La cacería solemne
by Adhara Phoenix
Summary: Tras el final de la segunda temporada Maya y Elle descubren un interés común. Femslash, AU, angst
1. Intro

Por favor, recordad: en **apenas cuelgo nada**. Para leer todos los demás fics por favor probad en mi página de fics: so(.)arkanian(.)net (sin parentesis)

**Pairings**: eventualmente Maya/Elle, Sylar/Maya  
**Calificación**: G (de momento)  
**SPOILERS **de las dos primeras temporadas  
**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo, Femslash

El recepcionista le sale al paso mientras arrastra el fardo por el pasillo, y tiene que dejarlo caer en el suelo sin hacer ruido. Aunque faltan unos metros hasta la puerta de la lavandería ya puede oler el detergente y sentir el calor industrial en la piel, pero de lo que más ganas tiene es de poder meter las sábanas sucias de esa mañana en la lavadora y poder limpiarse las manos.

- Cuando termines con eso te puedes ir a casa, Maya. - El señor Stein siempre mira a todas las limpiadoras del Atlantic de arriba a abajo antes de hablar, como si el hacerlo o no dependiera del grado de limpieza del uniforme. Maya se endereza y balancea la bolsa de las sábanas en el estrecho pasillo -. Hoy no ha habido ningún registro y Dotta se encargará de la tarde.

- Gracias señor. - Los días que no hay registros el señor Stein prefiere pagar sólo a las dos limpiadoras más antiguas. Maya supone que ha tenido suerte; la otra nueva, una chica del barrio, posiblemente ni siquiera entre a trabajar ese día y por tanto tampoco cobrará. En cuanto el señor Stein pasa a su lado camino del ascensor saca un cuaderno del bolsillo y se deshace de la bolsa para garabatear. Tiene que borrar un par de veces con la goma del lapicero, y volver sobre las cuentas cada vez que un mechón de pelo húmedo se le mete en los ojos, pero por fin descubre aliviada que todavía harían falta tres días más con tan pocas horas como ese para tener problemas con el alquiler. Pero ya están a finales de octubre y esa semana hay una convención de alguna clase en la Academia de Música, o eso le ha oido decir al señor Stein, así que habrá trabajo.

Su primera reacción es murmurar una oración de agradecimiento. En su lugar recoge la bolsa de las sábanas y termina de arrastrarla hasta la lavandería. Después de eso sólo tiene que volver a la pequeña habitación del servicio en el primer piso a por su abrigo, dejar su juego de llaves en la recepción y salir al otoño de Brooklyn, a los tres minutos bajo el aire libre antes de zambullirse en la hora y media de la combinación de metro que la llevará a su casa.

En la tranquilidad casi pueblerina de la Avenida Sutter, el convertible rojo con el motor encendido parece más ruidoso que el tren elevado o los gritos del dueño del Pizza Corner. Por supuesto que Maya lo ve nada más acercarse, como una mancha de sangre en el rabillo del ojo, aparcado sobre la línea roja a la entrada de la estación. Por supuesto que, después de caminar unos pasos mirando al suelo, levanta la cabeza y lo estudia sin demasiado interés. No sabe nada de coches y sólo supone que es caro. Da por hecho que el conductor se ha perdido buscando Williamsburg o Park Slope, porque le cuesta creer que haya mantenido la pintura intacta después de pasar por Bushwick. Practicamente se ha olvidado de él para cuando cruza la carretera con las manos dentro de los bolsillos con la sensación familiar de que va a perder el metro por cuestión de segundos. Entonces escucha la puerta del coche abrirse y es como si el sonido se dirigiera específicamente a ella, con la misma intensidad que si la hubieran llamado por su nombre. A varios metros sobre su cabeza el tren de la línea L en dirección a Manhattan, su tren, se para unos segundos, y durante ese instante una decena de conversaciones apagan el sonido de su respiración. Ni siquiera se gira del todo; observa por encima del hombro cómo la conductora se apoya delicadamente encima del capó, con los guantes puestos, las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos como una presentadora de televisión. Le recuerda a las revistas del recibidor del hotel. Los recién llegados a la estación bajan las escaleras que llevan a la calle, empiezan a rodearla ajenos a lo que está pasando, y Maya traga saliva. Y le parece que esa chica surgida de una pesadilla recurrente puede ver cómo lo hace igual que una máquina de rayos x, a través de sus enormes gafas de sol y sus cristales ahumados.

"Pero eso no es lo que hace ella", recuerda. No necesita verle los ojos para reconocerla. En su mente suena un disparo y Maya lo toma como lo que es: la señal inaudible para el resto del mundo de que debe echar a correr por la Avenida Sutter, tan rápido como puede, sin mirar atrás.

- Ah, por Dios - masculla Elle cuando la pequeña multitud se diluye y de Maya sólo queda la huella de su sobresalto. Si piensa que va a seguirla a pie o en metro es que se cree demasiado importante. La desgraciada corre como un galgo.


	2. Decepción en Manhattan

Por favor, recordad: **aquí apenas cuelgo nada**. Para leer todos los demás fics probad en mi página de fics: so(.)arkanian(.)net (sin parentesis)

**Pairings**: eventualmente Maya/Elle, Sylar/Maya  
**Calificación**: G (de momento)  
**SPOILERS **de las dos primeras temporadas  
**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo, Femslash  
Notas: La canción del principio es Are you sad? de Our Lady Peace

* * *

_I never meant to fade away... Just stop pretending when they say you're nothing Are you sad? Are you holding yourself? Are you locked in your room? __You shouldn't be_

La cerradura cae al suelo con un tintineo pesado después de que la madera de la puerta practicamente se desintegre con la primera descarga, y el olor la pilla por sorpresa, con violencia.

Así debe oler la casa de Mister Proper.

Elle nunca ha sido del tipo de persona que responde en las encuestas que su olor preferido es la ropa limpia y la hierba mojada. Entra en el apartamento suponiendo que huele a lejía. O a alcohol de desinfectar. O a algo que limpia suelos, o estufas, o polvo, o superficies, o a la versión barata de como sea que se llamaban esos productos. Tararea la sintonía del anuncio de Cilit Bang que echan durante todos los capítulos de Gossip Girl. De cualquier modo huele _mucho_ y definitivamente huele _raro_.

- Sabes, por mucho que limpies esto nunca se convertirá en una suite del Athénée. - Mira a su alrededor registrando en un instante una decena de datos sin interés en el recibidor que actúa como entrada, salón y cocina del apartamento.

Ha visto tiendas de muebles con más personalidad. La única ventana que da al callejón de la 163 Oeste está fijada a su quicio con grandes tornillos oxidados. Aún así por un momento espera que Maya salga corriendo de la única puerta y trate de escapar por la escalera de incendios, despavorida y asustada. Pero no sucede y Elle se pone las manos en las caderas con un suspiro. La habitación debería parecer pequeña pero al estar vacía da una falsa sensación de amplitud. Hay una silla y una mesa auxiliar sobre la que en cualquier sitio normal habría un teléfono. Hay una estantería de madera barnizada apoyada en la pared, justo debajo de un cuadro de payasos. Hay un cuadro de payasos. La gente está enferma. Da la espalda a la estantería con su cuadro y se acerca al rectángulo con suelo de baldosas que hace las veces de cocina.

- ¡Maya! - llama, molesta por el silencio.

No hay platos en el fregadero ni en la cosa de plástico rojo que debe servir para secarlos. Abre los armarios sin preocuparse del crujido de los goznes cuando va repartiendo portazos. Primero los dos sobre su cabeza, con media docena de platos y tazas, cada uno de una vajilla distinta. Los de la derecha, cereales, vasos de fideos. Los de abajo, la madre de todos los almacenes de productos de limpieza. ¿Dónde demonios están las cucarachas? Es Nueva York. Incluso las gemelas Olsen tienen alguna cucaracha debajo del fregadero.

- No es que las gemelas Olsen miren debajo de su fregadero. No creo que hayan entrado en una cocina en su vida. - Definitivamente el silencio es peor que el olor.

¿Y si está muerta? Empuja la puerta del dormitorio con un pie mientras baraja posibilidades. Se ha suicidado. Se ha intoxicado. Se ha hecho un café con la lejía, accidentalmente o no. Alguno de los yonkis que se arrastran por la 163 ha pintado las paredes con su sangre en pleno subidón. O Sylar ha vuelto a rematarla. Eso simplificaría muchas cosas en cuestión de logística, aunque sería una putada para Maya ciertamente.

Elle casi espera que el mobiliario del dormitorio se reduzca a otra silla y puede que un par de perchas clavadas a la pared. Lo de que haya una cama con sábanas y todo es una mejora, y lo de que Maya esté debajo de las sábanas, inmóvil pero definitivamente viva, no es tan buena noticia como que Sylar estuviera en la ciudad pero supera la del café corrosivo. Las mantas suben y bajan a un ritmo regular y lo único que puede ver de ella es un montón de pelo oscuro desparramado por la almohada, indiferente. Ni siquiera se ha movido. Después de su reacción semanas antes, a la salida del hotel, hubiera esperado un poco más de emoción. Elle comprueba que el quicio de la puerta esté limpio y parezca sólido antes de apoyarse en él para levantar un pie. Comprueba concienzudamente que la subida de tres pisos por la escalera no ha dejado nada que necesite desinfección o una hoguera en las suelas de sus botas.

- Tu portera no habla inglés. - Posa un pie en el suelo y levanta el otro -. Y tu vecino del primero no habla inglés. En realidad creo que en este barrio nadie habla inglés, pero seguimos en Nueva York, ¿no? ¿A qué venís aquí?

Ultimamente parece que todos los barrios de Nueva York que antes eran pozos de basura han saltado a las guías turísticas y a las revistas más snob. Elle se considera una purista. Park Avenue debería seguir siendo Park Avenue, y ella nunca había tenido que ir a Brooklyn para nada hasta hace un par de años. Debería sentirse aliviada de que Washington Heights, el barrio de Maya, siga siendo Washington Heights, el fumadero de crack dominicano. Da un par de pasos hacia la cama.

- Ya me acuerdo - murmura. Sorprendentemente hay un pequeño espejo sobre la cama, junto a un crucifijo de madera. Elle se inclina y se estira las comisuras de la boca en una mueca de máscara clásica -. A que maten a vuestros hermanos y utilicen a vuestras mujeres era, ¿no?

Por fin, movimiento bajo las mantas. Elle ladea la cabeza frente al espejo y estira una sonrisa enseñando los incisivos. Cuando mira hacia abajo, a la cama, Maya se ha dado la vuelta hasta encararla. No se ha incorporado, ni se ha apartado el pelo de la cara, ni parece dispuesta a hacer nada más. Sólo está ahí, mirándola, y Elle no sabe si está enfadada, deprimida o drogada.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

- ¿Vas a matarme? - Independientemente del acento, espeso, atronador, cuando Maya habla suena como si no usara demasiado la voz y se le estuviera oxidando por los bordes. O eso es lo que primero le viene a la mente a Elle cuando la pregunta deja de parecerle increiblemente graciosa.

- ¿Eso es un sí? ¿Te he disparado alguna vez?

No lo recuerda, pero eso no quiere decir nada.

- ¿Y entonces qué quieres? Me seguiste a mi trabajo. El mes pasado.

Elle suspira, gira sobre sus talones y se sienta a los pies de la cama. El colchón la hace rebotar suavemente un par de veces. Maya por fin parece reaccionar y se incorpora hasta quedar sentada. No aparta los ojos de ella; tiene los párpados violáceos, las ojeras blanquecinas y una humedad sospechosa en las pupilas que incomoda a Elle hasta el punto de apagar su buen humor.

- Necesito que me ayudes, sólo eso. Puedo pagarte.

- Ya tengo un trabajo. - Maya se lleva las manos a la cabeza y de repente, como si un reloj interno hubiera dado la alarma señalando el fin del descanso, se pone en movimiento. Saca los pies de debajo de las mantas, se recoge el pelo en un nudo apretado, vuelve al suelo. Elle recuerda algo en el momento en que Maya se acerca al armario que tapaba la puerta abierta.

- En realidad ya no. ¿Eso no hace eco cuando te asomas? - exclama escandalizada. Dentro del armario está el uniforme de doncella de Maya en una percha, cuatro camisetas dobladas y unos vaqueros. Maya se vuelve con el uniforme en la mano -. Cuando dicen "fondo de armario" no se refieren a que pueda verse el fondo del armario.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que espero que me digas que esa puerta que debería ser el baño da en realidad a un vestidor. Esto es peor que lo del payaso... - Se levanta sin poder evitarlo y mete la cabeza dentro del armario -. Dime que es la puerta a otra dimensión y el resto de tu ropa se ha caido dentro. Narnia, hobbits, el mundo de los teletubbies. Lo que sea.

Maya se pone el uniforme por encima de la cabeza, sobre la camiseta de tirantes, y se baja la falda deshaciéndose de los pantalones en el proceso, sin mirar a Elle.

- No entiendo de qué me hablas - murmura en voz baja. Elle es una experta en gente que se pone a la defensiva y la decepciona comprobar que Maya no lo está. Entonces repara en su uniforme otra vez.

- Ya no tienes trabajo. Fui a tu hotel, les dije que era de la DEA y que te estaba buscando por tráfico de drogas. El cajón este está suelto, ¿te has dado cuenta?.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no es cierto! - exclama Maya tras los primeros segundos de silencio. Elle se vuelve hacia ella y alza las cejas. Suena genuinamente sorprendida. Suena, incluso, lastimera. Como si estuviera a punto de decirle que no es justo o algo parecido. Se encoge de hombros.

- Necesito que me ayudes. Además de todos modos también podría haberles dicho que era de Inmigración. El caso es que no hace falta que vuelvas.

- Pero necesito ese trabajo - repite Maya. Ha dado un par de pasos alejándose de Elle pero aún así puede oir su respiración agitada y sentir la atmósfera cambiando a su alrededor, sutil, opresiva, inconsciente. Apenas es un cambio perceptible y sin embargo está ahí, como la electricidad en el aire justo antes de una tormenta -. Necesito el dinero. No puedo volver a casa. Si me echan de los Estados Unidos...

- Te pagaré el equivalente a tres meses de alquiler, si es que de verdad quieres seguir viviendo aquí - interrumpe Elle, lanzando una mirada incrédula a su alrededor -. O te los pagaré en cualquier otra parte de la ciudad. Y mi padre puede ayudarte con los papeles. No problemo.

La tensión de Maya se desmorona a medida que Elle desgrana promesas y castillos en el aire. Es posible que sea todo mentira. O es posible que sea todo verdad si las cosas salen como tiene previsto. De cualquier modo puede ver por la forma en que a Maya le brillan los ojos de pura desesperación que ella sí que se lo ha creido.

- ¿Puedes hacer todo eso? Los papeles, la orden de captura, ¿puedes arreglarlo todo?

Otra vez, esa sensación. Como cuando Mohinder dijo que les había salvado la vida, aunque luego haya dejado de responder a sus llamadas con sus teorías estúpidas sobre demencia y acoso. Es algo intenso y electrizante, la confianza fugaz pero profunda de alguien que está poniendo toda su voluntad en creer. Es una clase de poder que no le importaría disfrutar más a menudo. Maya ni siquiera ha vuelto a preguntar por qué está ahí.

- Puedo hacer lo que quiera.


End file.
